Bankotsu and Sango Love Story
by Fallen Angel9314
Summary: What will happen when unlikely friends become more than that? Read to find out...chapters are very short...First fan fiction so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1: Bankotsu and Sango love story**

Inuyasha and his friends took a small break from hunting out the band of seven. This was because their leader Bankotsu was exceptionally talented at fighting his enemies. He was difficult and even too tough for Inuyasha himself. They had many problems with this guy. Who Knows? He might even be stronger than Naraku.

Anyways, they decided to take off some time in a small, humble village. This village was plentiful in food, shelter, and women. Miroku was most interested in this village. Everyone else didn't seem to have any complaints or reasons why they shouldn't stay. It was next to a forest where, nobody, not even Inuyasha knew that the band of seven were staying in this forest.

One day while Miroku went off flirting with the women in the village, Kagome was bathing, and Inuyasha and Shippo were eating, Sango went off to wash some of her clothes in a river by the forest. Also, Bankotsu decided he better train more with his Banryu because the last battle with Inuyasha was extremely close. Bankotsu told his last two remaining friends Reinkotsu and Jakotsu that he was going to train and he was off as well.

Sango was deeply angry with Miroku for flirting. After all, they vowed to marry once the battle with Naraku was finished. Why should Miroku find the need to flirt so much. Kagome helped her often with this, but Inuyasha and her were in their own arguement at the time. Sango couldn't remember what it was about though.

Bankotsu grew angry as he trained long with Banryu. He couldn't seem to get any stronger than he already was with it. He definately found the need to take more jewel shards so that he can possess more power. "That girl with Inuyasha...that priestess...she had some jewel shards...yes the one in the weird short Kimono..." Bankotsu thought to himself. If only he possessed those jewel shards he would be strong enough to kill the half breed Inuyasha.

Sango was heading back to the village after all of the laundry was done. She saw Bankotsu and quickly ran into the trees because she was unarmed. Bankotsu decided to go near the river to take a bath as that was the best he could do for the time being. Sango noticed he took off his clothes and went into the river. She was stuck in the forest for further notice.

Meanwhile, Kagome finished her warm bath and noticed that Sango had left. She remembered her saying she was going to wash clothes, but even that wouldn't take long. She tried to find the others, but Inuyasha and Shippo were sleeping and Miroku still was flirting. Kagome decided that she should ignore this though, Sango could take care of herself just fine. That is untill she saw that Sango left all of her weapons in the room they shared together. "What if the band of seven attack her?" she thought to herself. She grabbed her bow and some arrows and headed out the door.

* * *

haha...what do you guys think is going to happen next...hey even I don't know what I will think of next...please send in those reviews...I need to know what you guys think...oh and by the way, I know that Miroku and Sango didn't vow to marry untill after the band of seven were gone, but I needed that piece of information for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, last time we left off with Bankotsu taking a bath, Sango hiding in the trees unarmed, Kagome running to her rescue...so what's next your wondering.

* * *

**Chap. 2: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Sango had no idea what she should do about her current state. She was unarmed and if Bankotsu noticed she was there, surely she would die. Kagome had no idea where the forest was. There was two ways out of the village, but Kagome did not know which way. Kagome wanted to wake Inuyasha up and have him help her but Inuyasha wasn't friendly when it comes to waking up espiecially if it was someone else's doing. Miroku was still fooling around with the women.

Bankotsu thought he sensed another person there besides himself. Once he was done in the bath he went to investigate the area. When she saw him leave, Sango left the tree, but Bankotsu heard the rustling when she moved. He ran back and spotted her. "So your the one that was hiding here," Bankotsu said with his usual smirk. "Grab your weapon, demon slayer and we will fight." Sango had no idea what she was going to do about this one.

Meanwhile, Kagome figured that she should wake Inuyasha from his slumber. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, I need your help," she said softly. "What the fuck, Kagome, I was sleeping, this better be important," he said. "Well it is, Sango told me she was going to do some laudry, but she hasn't come back yet and that was hours ago," said Kagome worried. "Well, Sango is able to take care of herself," said Inuyasha heartlessly. "But she doesn't even have any weapons," Kagome objected. "She'll be fine," said Inuyasha going back to sleep.

Sango had no choice. "I will fight you, Bankotsu," said Sango. "Okay, then bring out your weapon," responded Bankotsu turning Banryu on her. Sango had her weapon on her all along. She just didn't use it untill now. Her only weapon was in her kimono all along. She used the sithes on her wrists. Bankotsu was also surprised. "hm, well played demon slayer, I was under the impression that you were unarmed," said Bankotsu. "We are not here to talk, Bankotsu," said Sango. "I know, but clearly you must think something of that sort to go spying on me while I was taking a bath." Bankotsu stated with a laugh of pure enjoyment. "That was not my intention," said Sango taking a swing at him, but he blocked with Banryu. "So I take you are ready to die," said Bankotsu with an evil smirk. "I will not die at your hands," said Sango. Bankotsu smiled again but this time, he struck Sango with Banryu. Sango callasped on the ground. "Go ahead and finish me Bankotsu," Sango said as she laid on the ground gasping for air. "hm, forget it, your not even worth killing if you are gonna go down in one hit," said Bankotsu as he walked away.

Sango lay there on the ground, looking pathetic. She was stunned she went down in one hit. She thought that was impossible. Then she saw Kagome running towards her. She then blacked out. Kagome worked hard to drag her all the way back. Miroku saw Kagome dragging her like that. "Hey Kagome, what happened," said Miroku cheerfully. "I don't know, I just saw Sango wounded, help me get her into the room," said Kagome worried. "Well since, I will not be seeing any women untill tonight, I guess I will help you," Miroku said as he picked up Sango.

Inuyasha and Shippo woke up and saw them come him. "Damn, what happened to Sango, guys?" We don't know, I just found her like this," said Kagome. "I told you that she would need help, I should of came and helped her." Kaogme was obviously feeling guilty. "Kaogme, there was nothing you could have done, espiecially if it was one of the band of seven," Inuyasha told her. "Yeah, but still," said Kagome worried. "Listen guys, I gotta go now, some maidens promised me..." Miroku started to say, but Kagome cut him off. "DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE, SHIPPO IS STILL YOUNG!! AND WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO SANGO!!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were taken aback by her screaming like that. "Miroku just go, your not helping anything," said Kagome once she calmed down a bit. Miroku, in shock, nodded and left.

* * *

Wow, Miroku is evil, huh? What do you guys think of Bankotsu sparing Sango's life like that. I need your opinons. Give me what you can.S


	3. Chapter 3

Last time, Bankotsu saved Sango's life and she blanked out and Kaogme carried her all the way back. Kagome also snapped on Miroku. What will happen this time? I suppose we'll both see.

* * *

**Chap. 3: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Sango finally regained conciousness. "huh? How did I get here and where's Miroku?" Sango questioned. "Well, I dragged you most of the way and Miroku carried from the entrance to the forest to here," said Kagome. "As for Miroku..." Kagome trailed off. "What happened," Sango said demanding. "He went off probably to have some fun with some women," said Inuyasha heartlessly. "INUYASHA SIT," said Kagome as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Hey what did you do that for?! Its not my fault Miroku is such a womanizer!" Inuyasha said annoyed. "I'm sorry Sango but that is what happened," Kagome told Sango, completely ignoring Inuaysha's statement. "Hey listen, I think I am gonnna go take a walk for a while, I'll see you guys later," Sango said attempting to try to stand. "Sango, don't leave," said Kaogme. "You are in no condition to." Sango saw that this was inevitable and decided she shouldn't argue about it. She began thinking about why Bankotsu spared her like that.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu headed back to Reinkotsu and Jakotsu. Bankotsu wondered what possessed him to save that women demon slayer. She was an enemy. Why did he not kill her? She was weak. So why couldn't he do it. He decided he would ignore what happened earlier and not tell his friends about the incident. Bankotsu told himself that if he sees that woman demon slayer again, he would kill her without a second thought.

Miroku came back extrememely late that night. Sango was still up thinking of all possible reasons why he would do spare her like that. Sango heard Miroku come in. Sango then got up. "Sango, what are you doing up? Are you okay?" said Miroku curiously. "I'm okay, I couldn't sleep," she said. "Oh okay, well, I am pretty tired so I'm going to go to sleep," Miroku responded. "Where were you when I got up?" Sango asked. "I, um, well, I had something important--," He started, but Sango cut him off. "What was so important that you couldn't be here when I needed help the most," Sango said. "I was busy," said Miroku. "Too busy for me?" said Sango as she walked into the darkness making sure to bring her weapons and armor with her into the forest. All she could hear in the back was Miroku telling her to stay.

Sango didn't know what she was thinking. It was unwise to go off on her own without anybody to protect her. However, she was pretty strong so she would probably be all right. "Bankotsu took me out in one hit," thought Sango. If she was to run into any of the Band of Seven, she would most definately be doomed. She prayed that she would not run into them. Also, this means that she cannot go to sleep at all. Who knows what would happen if she fell asleep in the middle of the forest. Miroku angered her to a point where she was upset. She knew full well he slept with another girl. "I don't want a guy that will cheat on me without a second thought," she thought to herself. Because of his womanizing personality, she knew she would probably fall out of love with him.

Bankotsu, meanwhile, couldn't sleep either. He thoughts kept coming back to the woman demon slayer. He couldn't help, but wonder what her name was. He hoped it was something unique. Why was he thinking such thoughts? The whole thing did not make sense to him at all. If only he killed her without a second thought like he did so many woman before her. Why was she so different from them?

* * *

You guys still interested? New developements are about to unfold. We will see what will happen next with Bankotsu and Sango.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys..okay last time, Sango regained conciousness, Bankotsu tried to forget Sango, but couldn't. Miroku came back real late and Sango was annoyed and ran off into the forest.

**

* * *

**

Chap.4 Bankotsu and Sango Love Story

Morning came quite soon. Bankotsu decided to take a walk and think about what had occured in the fight before. As he was walking, he saw the woman demon slayer lying on the ground clearly fast asleep. "She probably came off into the forest at night and probably couldn't stand staying up all night," he thought to himself. "I guess I should stay here and guard her untill she wakes up. After all, that would be a dumb way to take out a demon slayer.

Kagome woke up a little after Bankotsu found Sango asleep. She noticed that Sango was nowhere in sight. She decided the best thing to do was go and wake Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. She went into their room. "Guys, wake up, Sango left last night. I think she went into the forest where she was attacked. Her wounds haven't completely healed yet," she said. "What, Sango went off by herself?" asked Inuyasha curiously. "Miroku, how could you let her do such a dumb thing?" Miroku merely looked at him. "It was her decision, I cannot help it if she makes unwise decisions like that," he said. "Miroku..." mumbled Inuyasha annoyed. "Come on we have to find Sango," interjected Kagome. "I agree," said Shippo.

Bankotsu watched Sango. When he was battling her, he never even noticed how beautiful she looked. What was he thinking, she was enemy. Once she was awake, they would fight again and he would show no mercy. Sango moved a little in her sleep. "At least she came with her weapons this time," Bankotsu thought. He went over and picked up the large boomerang. It was heavy. He could hardly believe that someone so small and so beautiful could even pick this weapon up. However, it was nothing compared to his Banryu. His number one companion. Even before Jakotsu who was the only one out of his brothers that he trusted. "I wonder if they are wondering where I went," Bankotsu thought to himself.

Jakotsu woke up in the hut that they were in. Reinkotsu was still asleep. "Hey where's Bankotsu," Jakotsu asked himself. "He probably went on a walk. I'll go find him, he couldn't have gotten that far away. Maybe he needs someone to talk to...he's been quiet all day yesterday since he got back from training." Jakotsu got ready and grabbed his weapon in case he ran into people on the way there.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were already very close to where Sango was alseep and Bankotsu was watching over her carefully. "I wonder if she's okay," said Kagome curiously. "She should be..Sango is strong enough to go off on her own," Inuyasha responded. When they finally got to the spot, Kagome and Inuyasha were in udder shock. It was hard to believe that Bankotsu was protecting Sango. "What are you doing here, Bankotsu?" He asked. "hmm, that's no way to treat someone who has been watching over your friend while she sleeps," Bankotsu responded. "Time for talk is over Bankotsu. Are you ready to die," said Inuyasha as he unsheved his Tetsusaiga. Kagome readied her bow and arrows, while Miroku got his suitras ready.

Jakotsu was already most of the way there. He could tell that a battle was about to take place. He soon discovered that Inuyasha and his brother were fighting. He was about to go assist his older brother when the monk stopped him. "You are to battle me, Jakotsu," said Miroku ready with a suitra. Kagome assisted both of them with her sacred arrows. Sango finally awoke. "huh, what's going on," she questioned as she went to get her Hirakotsu. "INUYASHA, LET ME BATTLE BANKOTSU," Sango screamed. "Why I can handle him on my own," interjected Inuyasha. "I have an old score to settle with Bankotsu," Sango told him.

"hmmm, you think you can take me demon slayer when you went out in one hit last time," Bankotsu stated. "Rest assured Bankotsu, I am ready for you this time," Sango said preparing her weapon.

* * *

Crazy, huh? Tell me what you think...I want to hear some views...


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey guys...sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that...I'm sure you guys want to know what will happen in their fight

* * *

**Chap. 5: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Sango swung the Hiraikotsu over her head and aimed straight at Bankotsu's stomach. However, Bankotsu blocked with Banryu and made sure that the boomerang would not return to her. She then pulled out her hidden sword, but it was no match for Banryu. He caught her off guard and swung Banryu at her face, but missed on purpose. "Haha, Bankotsu, for some who has killed a thousand people you sure do miss easily," Sango said. "Or so you think, demon slayer," he said. "Sango, are you sure you don't need any help," Inuyasha called.

"STAY OUT OF THIS INUYASHA," Sango screamed. "Heh, so your name is Sango," Bankotsu said, but he secretly thought that the name was beautiful. "Yeah, what's it to you," she said kind of defensively. Kagome tried to watch what was going on, but Jakotsu hit her with his weapon. "Fool, pay attention," Jakotsu stated. "You'll pay for that one Jakotsu," said Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha decided to take on Jakotsu together while Kagome fired arrows where she felt they were needed. "Heh, takes three people just to try to take me out," said Jakotsu bragging. "Bankotsu," called Jakotsu. "Are you having problems fighting that woman. "No, do not think foolsihly brother," said Bankotsu.

"You think you can beat me, Sango," said Bankotsu amused. "I can at least try," said Sango. "You seem to be very determined, but unfortunately for you, I have killed many people that I cannot even count," said Bankotsu. "You are not match for me." Sango smiled, but Bankotsu couldn't figure out why. "Bankotsu swung Banryu and hit her in the stomach. "Damn, I was supposed to miss," Bankotsu thought to himself. Although he had the original thought that the next time he came across her, she would die. "Jakotsu, lets get out of here for now," said Bankotsu. "Why I am having so much fun taking them on," Jakotsu said upset. "Come on, Reinkotsu will wonder where we went," said Bankotsu. "Untill next time woman demon slayer." Sango lie there in pain again. She hated looking this pathetic in front of her enemies. Why was Bankotsu so strong? And what's more, why had he let her live for a second time. It was unlike the mercenary he was.

She was then carried back to the village they were staying at. "So much for a break," said Inuyasha with a sigh. "Miroku, how coudl you let her go off on her own like that," said Kagome completely ignoring Inuyasha complaint. "How would I have been able to stop her if she was angry with me?" Miroku asked. "I don't know, apologize maybe," said Kagome annoyed. "How hard would that have been." Miroku seemed to be getting annoyed with her too. "There was nothing to apologize for," Miroku stated. Sango came out when she heard them talking. "Hey listen guys. I think I am going to leave for a while. I just need some time away," she said. "Sango, you can't leave in your current state," said Kagome worried. "I meant when I get better," Sango said. "I am not sure if you should be going off on your own like that. What if something happens again," Kagome responded still sounding worried. "I'll be okay...this time I will have Kirara. I had to leave her the other times," said Sango determined. "Okay, well if I can't change your mind. Then have a safe trip," said Kagome still worried.

While Sango was still recovering, Bankotsu thought once again how he could have spared her. And what was more, he protected her when she was sleeping. He had never cared about anyone that much not even his most loyal brother, Jakotsu. "I need to talk to her," he thought simply. He wanted to know what it was about this woman that was so different from many before her. How he seemed to want to protect her, but barely knew and fought her twice.

It didn't take Sango too long to recover. Once she was mostily recovered, she headed towards the forest for that was the only way towards her deserted village that she planned to stay at for a while. For some reason, however, she did not feel like flying on Kirara. Actually, she wanted to talk to Bankotsu and ask him why she was allowed to live when not only did he have one chance to kill her, but three? How would she be allowed to live when somebody like Bankotsu had that many chances.

* * *

You guys think they will be able to talk...tell me what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

Last time, Sango left for a while AGAIN because mostily of Miroku's womanizing ways...she also wishes to talk to Bankotsu about when he saved her life..Bankotsu also wishes to talk to Sango...Will they be able to?

* * *

**Chap. 6 Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Sango continued to walk towards her village from the forest. Bankotsu had a feeling that the woman demon slayer was coming so he decided to leave in the middle of the night. "Bankotsu, where are you going?" asked Jakotsu sleepily. He heard Bankotsu leaving towards the entrance of the cave and he woke up. "uh, I'm just going on a walk, go back to sleep. I'll be back soon," Responded Bankotsu. "If you are going to massacre the nearby village, can I come?" Jakotsu said getting up. "I'm not gonna massacre any village tonight now go back to sleep," Bankotsu said. "okay, night," said Jakotsu getting tired.

Bankotsu heard movement as he walked a little further. "The woman demon slayer is near," he thought to himself. He decided to hide in the shadows for a while to see what she was going to do. "Come on, Kirara," she said. This was the spot where she saw Bankotsu bathe in the river. "Heh, I haven't had a bath in while and for once, that womanizing monk won't see me. Besides, I probably won't have another chance to bathe for a while," she thought to herself as she took off her clothes. Bankotsu, meanwhile, watched, interested. Unsure, of what he was going to do next. Kirara jumped into the river with Sango.

For the next ten minutes, Bankotsu thought carefully of what his next move was going to be. He thought about letting her go, but then he would probably not get another chance to talk to her up close. This way, she was unarmed and so was he as he didn't bring Banryu with him. However, he did decide on the perfect plan of action. He would take her weapons so that she would be unarmed when she got out. That way, he would not have to reveal himself to her. He grabbed her weapons and put them behind the bush. Then when Sango got out and put her clothes on, she noticed her weapons were gone. Kirara growled. "What is it Kirara?" asked Sango curiously just as Bankotsu came out.

"Bankotsu..." Sango began. "What did you do with my weapons?" Bankotsu told her "They are behind that bush, but you won't be needing them." Sango was suspicious. "Why?" Sango asked. "I, too, am unarmed. I-I just want to talk to you," said Bankotsu. That sounded funny to him. He would never waste any time with talking to anyone, but his brothers. "Oh, well, okay," Sango responded awkwardly. This was odd. How come Bankotsu just doesn't kill her? It didn't make any sense. "I want to know why you spared me so many times," she told him curiously. "To be honest, I am not sure why I didn't kill you all those times. I was hoping that once I have talked to you more, I would understand why I did that," I told her. "Hey where is the mutt and the rest of them?" Sango sighed. "I got away from them for a while," she said. "hm, what happened. I thought you guys were insepretable," he said with a grin. "Well, I just wanted to get away from Miroku," she said. "Oh that monk," responded Bankotsu. "Yeah, we vowed to marry, yet he continues to flirt with other women," Sango said casually. She didn't understand why she was talking to Bankotsu about Miroku. "I see..." said Bankotsu. Why did he care so much?

"Hey Sango, its about to rain," said Bankotsu concerned. "Oh yeah, you better go then," said Sango. "It looks like it will be dangerous, why don't you come back with me so that you have a place to go," Bankotsu suggested. Why did he care about Sango at all? It shouldn't matter to him if she's okay or not. "Are you sure that would be okay, what about the other two?" Sango said concerned. "They won't go near you if I tell them not to," Bankotsu told her. "All right then, I guess I'll go with you," said Sango. "Okay, but we got to walk fast. Otherwise, we'll get caught in the storm," said Bankotsu. "Don't worry, Kirara can take us," Sango suggested. "How is that little cat going to-" Bankotsu cut off when Kirara transformed. Then they both got on her and made the trip to the cave that the three remaining band of seven were staying.

* * *

I am guessing you guys want to know how Jakotsu and Reinkotsu react to Sango's unwanted appearence. Too bad, you'll have to wait untill next time, my friends...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, last time. Bankotsu and Sango actually talked. Then rain was underway so they both escaped by going to the cave where the Band of Seven have tooken up shelter...I guess it's time to find out how Jakotsu and Reinkotsu react to her unwanted welcome.

* * *

**Chap. 7: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

"Here we are, Sango," Bankotsu said. "Uh, okay..." said Sango trailing off. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked. Again, he seemed to care about her almost as much as his brothers or maybe more? "N-nothing, just a little nervous about how your two friends react to my company," she told him. "Don't worry, I'm the leader, they will not do anything that I don't want them to do," said Bankotsu. "Trust me." Sango looked at him. Can she really trust Bankotsu? He's a mercenary...he kills people. At the same time, she didn't see a reason why she couldn't trust him. "Okay," she responded and they entered the cave.

"Hey, Reinkotsu, Bankotsu came back," said Jakotsu enthusiastic. He first saw Bankotsu by himself. "Uh, Bankotsu, what the hell is that woman doing in here?" Reinkotsu then came into view. Reinkotsu was lost for words. "What is Bankotsu thinking, letting someone who spends so much time with Inuyasha in here. She could kill us in our sleep or something," Reinkotsu thought. "Listen, she's just staying untill the rain lets up and then she will be on her way," said Bankotsu. "Whatever...why couldn't you bring Inuyasha back instead with those doggy ears? Why her?" said Jakotsu annoyed. "Look, I just told you, she's only going to be here untill the rain lets up," said Bankotsu. "And if either of you go near her, I'll kill you," said Bankotsu. Sango was surprised by that. She knew that Bankotsu was going to say something like that, but not exactly those choice of words. She smiled to herself. "Hey Bankotsu, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" asked Reinkotsu. "uh, sure," said Bankotsu as they both exited the cave.

When Bankotsu and Reinkotsu left, Jakotsu looked at her. "I don't get it," he said simply. "huh?" said Sango curiously. "I don't get why Bankotsu brought you back at all," said Jakotsu. "I mean, why can't he just kill you," said Jakotsu. "What does that mean?" asked Sango curiously. "He would have killed you by now if he didn't give a damn about you..in fact if it wasn't for his threat, I would have killed you by now," said Jakotsu. "Besides, I think men are way more interesting then women." Sango was a little freaked out by this and didn't know how to respond to that. This meant that the conversation ended.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was questioned by Reinkotsu. "What do you think your doing, big brother, letting her get this close to you without killing her? Do you realize that she is Inuyasha's friend? She could kill us at any given moment," said Reinkotsu. "We're the Band of Seven, we are not going to get killed just like that. I trust her..besides, I couldn't just leave her out there by herself," said Bankotsu. "If I didn't no any better, Bankotsu, I would say that you are getting soft on us," said Reinkotsu amused. "I am Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven, I would not get soft just over some demon slaying girl," said Bankotsu. "Whatever you say, big brother.

"Hey Sango, it doesn't look like this storm is letting up tonight, so you should stay the night. Maybe it will be finished tomorrow," said Bankotsu as he entered the cave. "Yeah I kind of thought that," said Sango. "Okay, then I guess we will start a fire and then each of us will sleep in a corner," he told them.

* * *

What will happen at night? I need comments...


	8. Chapter 8

Last time we heard two very interesting conversations. What do you guys think will happen at night? I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a while...between life and Writer's block...I really couldn't. Forgive me

* * *

**Chap. 8: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Sango tossed and turned in her sleep. Finally, she came to understand why she couldn't sleep. Bankotsu, Reinkotsu, and Jakotsu were all around her...she had no idea what was going to happen. She began to breathe heavy at the thought. Bankotsu immediately heard her and got up and layed down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong," he whispered to her. Sango looked at him. "I was worried because I didn't want anything to happen to me right now...I was afraid..." she trailed off. "You were afraid that someone here was going to try something weren't you?" Bankotsu questioned. Sango nodded. She was not proud of it, but that's exactly how she felt right down to the very core. "Listen, I swear to you that I am not going to try anything. Especially if you don't want me to," he said with a smirk. "As for these two, you can tell that Jakotsu would try something with Inuyasha before trying something with you. Reinkotsu was never to into relationships so he won't either. Okay now?" Bankotsu said. Sango still wasn't so sure, but she nodded nonetheless. Bankotsu moved back to his corner and let her think to herself.

Sango couldn't help, but keep thinking about Bankotsu. She didn't understnad why he was being so conciderate of her. Why she was still alive, yet in a room with three mercenaries. One having killed 1,000 men. Bankotsu seemed always conciderate of her even though they have only spent one day together. Bankotsu was so nice to her, but how could that even be close to the truth? He kills, he destroys, he decimates...yet...she is safe with him always.

Bankotsu was surprised by his kindness as well. How could he be so kind to this women. She wasn't special. Or was she? Why was she still alive while three mercenaries were here? Three of the very best mercenaries for that matter. Why did he care so much for her sake? It was impossible. This feeling. It was shocking that he thought this way about anyone. He even began to wonder if he felt so strongly about his brothers. He never felt this way about anything. It surprised him. He cared as much about Sango as he did about Banryu. Which was saying something.

Eventually they both managed to get some sleep. However, Sango and Bankotsu woke up at 4 am. Bankotsu decided to do something even more amazing then thinking as Sango equally as he did his Banryu. He walked over to Sango and put his arm around her. "Good night Sango," Bankotsu whispered to her. "Goodnight," she said right back. Then they both fell into the best sleep of their lives.

* * *

Sorry guys. I'm not sure if that's what you wanted to happen, but I don't want to rush these things, you know. I would also like to apologize for the little length it was. I was suffering from writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. Once again, I apologize for the long wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys...Ready to see what happens next?

* * *

**Chap. 9: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story **

Jakotsu was the first one to wake up that day. The first thing he noticed when he woke up that morning was Bankotsu and Sango sleeping soundly together. He did not like how this looked. "HEY BIG BROTHER," he screamed as an attempt to wake him up. "why did you do that, Jakotsu?" said Bankotsu yawning. "Hey the faster SHE gets out of here, the better," he complained. "The rain has stopped, that means she could leave now." Bankotsu was annoyed with this. "It's too early to leave at the moment. I just woke up after all. So did she," he said. "Jakotsu's right," said Reinkotsu. "The sooner she leaves the better." Sango was very strong so she really didn't have anything to say. She mostily kept to herself while they spoke harsh words. "Come on, Bankotsu, I'll go," said Sango. "...I guess. Okay, but I'll come with you," volunteered Bankotsu. "Hm, perfect, its all going according to plan," Reinkotsu thought to himself as Bankotsu and Sango left the cave.

"Sorry about that," Bankotsu said as they left. "It's okay. I really didn't want to be there in the first place. I don't fancy being in a place where I am unwanted," Sango responded. "You are wanted there. I want you there," Bankotsu said. Sango looked at him curiously. "Really?" she asked in shock at Bankotsu's statement. "Yeah," said Bankotsu. He was surprised he said something like that. Something like that never seemed to come out of his mouth like that. Maybe there was something about Sango that he liked...something...very...irrstitible...

"Hey, instead of taking you back, why don't we walk around for a bit," Sango suggested. She wasn't ready to back to Miroku's lecherous ways. "uh, okay," he said confused. "Hey I have a question for you Sango." Sango looked at him curiously. "Okay, what is it?" she asked suspiciously. "Aren't you with that monk?" he asked curiously. "um, yeah. I guess you can say that," she said avoiding Bankotsu's eyes. "hm...then why does he flirt with those other women. It doesn't make sense to me," Bankotsu said. "If I had someone-" he cut himself off. "someone...?" Sango questioned. "nevermind...don't read too much into that," he said. He almost said something that was completely out of character for himself. He was not ready to show his emotions...especially to his enemy. Untill the time was right. Sango was upset that he did something like that, but got over it rather quickly.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were wondering when Sango was going to come back. "Hey, Miroku, you must have made her pretty mad...she might never come back," said Inuyasha coldly. "INUYASHA!" exclaimed Kagome. Kagome would be pretty upset if Sango didn't come back. She really missed her. Just then Myoga came in and went on Inuyasha nose. Inuyasha quickly smacked him off. "Huh and here I bring you important news," said Myoga upset. "That still does not give you the right to drink my blood, you coward," he said. "Anyways, Myoga, what is the news," Kagome asked curiously. "I saw something very interesting last night in the rain," said Myoga. "Carry on," Miroku told him. "I saw Sango, the demon slayer on Kirara, but that's not all I saw. Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven was riding Kirara with her," Myoga told them. "Come, on we gotta make sure Sango's all right," said Inuyasha in a hurry. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and they went to find Sango and Bankotsu. Miroku couldn't help feeling guilty for what happened earlier. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were terribly worried about Sango.

Bankotsu and Sango got sick of walking and decided to ride Kirara for a while. Sango started to wonder whether Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were wondering where she had gone. She even wondered if they missed her. She decided that she wouldn't go back with them for a while. She just wanted to be alone. She also wondered why Bankotsu was being kind to her. Surely, if he wanted her dead, she would be fighting for her life right now. Why would he keep her alive so long? Did Bankotsu care about her? That was a crazy thought. Bankotsu was a mercenary. He couldn't possibly care about Sango at all. So why was he being so conciderate towards her?

Just then Sango's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's voice. "Sango!" he exclaimed. "Hey, mutt face," said Bankotsu with a smirk. Unfortunately for Bankotsu, he did not bring Banryu. He might be in danger right now. Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga. "I hope your ready to die again, Bankotsu," said Inuyasha hotly. Kagome readied her arrows for battle. Miroku readied his suitras as well ready to rescue his betrowthed. Sango looked worried. Would she defend Bankotsu who is unarmed or fight Bankotsu with her comrades. Sango readied her Boomerang bone, nontheless.

* * *

What will happen in this battle. I'm sorry for taking long for the second time. I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'll try harder... but I can't make promises...school for me is starting soon...anyways, tell me what you think please...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Let's read about the battle, okay?

* * *

**Chap. 10 Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

The battle was about to begin between Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Unfortunately for Bankotsu, he was unarmed and defenseless. "Inuyasha, don't hurt him," Sango screamed at him. "Why are you defending him, he should be dead," Inuyasha said. "Now get away from him Sango so I can rip him apart." Sango shook her head. "I won't," she stated simply. "Sango," Kagome said simply. "Sango," Miroku said like an echo to Kagome. Inuyasha went for Bankotsu even though he was with Sango. Inuyasha decided to slash him with his sword. That way, Bankotsu will be dead and Sango will be safe. However, just as Inuyasha slashed Tetsusaiga, Sango yelled "Hirakotsu" and hit the Tetsusaiga, making it fall out of Inuyasha's hand.

"Why are you defending him Sango?" Miroku asked her. "Because he is my friend," responded Sango. Everyone reacted at this sudden news. Kagome put her hand over her mouth in shock, Miroku just looked at Sango, speechless, Shippo nearly fainted, and Inuyasha was also surprised that his comrade could be friends with their enemy and a mercenary at that. It seemed impossible. After she told them this, Sango told Kirara to leave and they abandoned Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo.

"How could she be friends with a mercenary?!" Miroku said for the fifteenth time they came back. He was outraged by the fact that she became friends with their enemy and the leader of the band of seven. He was also worried at the possiblility that she could fall for him. Miroku was jealous, but not willing to admit it. He decided that he would leave it possible that Sango will fall for Bankotsu and in the meantime, he would leave his possiblities open. Kagome was worried about what Miroku was thinking about. Kagome was going to support Sango's decision to befriend Bankotsu and she will support Sango in spirit. Inuyasha was outraged. He refused to even talk about Sango. Shippo didn't know what to make of it at all.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu and Sango retreated to the river that their first battle took place at. The sun was setting. The whole scene was beautiful and romantic. This made Sango think of Miroku and for some odd reason, Bankotsu. "Hey, Sango, why did you defend me back there?" Bankotsu asked curiously. "Because, your my friend," she said simply. "Is that the only reason?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk. "y-yeah," Sango stammered. "why did you stammer?" Bankotsu asked once again with a smirk. "Hey stop it," Sango said. Bankotsu noticed that Sango was blushing. "I'm not so sure that the only reason you defended me was because we are friends, but I'll wait for you to admit it," Bankotsu told her. Sango nodded. "So..." said Bankotsu "Are you gonna admit it or not?" Sango looked at him and smiled. "hmm..." she said as they watched the sun set together.

Meanwhile, Kagura watched them under Naraku's orders. "hmm...its simply fun watching these two," she thought to herself. "Naraku was telling the truth...Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven has gone soft indeed...he seems to have fallen for the young demon exterminator." Kagura smiled as she watched the two. After watching them for a half an hour, she decided to head back to Naraku's manor. As she did this, Sango heard her and turned around to see what made the noise.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked her curiously. "Nothing I just thought I heard a noise," Sango told him. "It's okay, don't worry about it," he told her. Bankotsu then did something completely out of character. He embraced Sango. She then began to blush uncontrollably. "Thanks for protecting me against Inuyasha," Bankotsu whispered to her. "Don't tell anyone that I did this, okay," he told her. "I won't," she responded. "You promise?" he asked her. "I promise," Sango told him. "Thanks," he said. After that they walked into the forest for a while. Sango and Bankotsu both couldn't believe what scene had just unfolded.

* * *

Wow, to be honest, I didn't see me writing this down. It's amazing, huh? Wait untill you guys see what I have in store for next time. Please, Please, Please tell me what you guys think. I need to know. Bye for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, you guys must really want to know what will happen next...you might be surprised this time.

* * *

**Chap. 11 Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Bankotsu didn't want to leave Sango alone that night. Sango would most likely have to return to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo. She really didn't want to yet. If she did that then she would have to explain how she could befriend their enemy, the leader of the band of seven, and a mercenary all in one. She did not wish to explain her actions just yet. It didn't seem right for them to judge her based on this one action. Anyways, because Bankotsu did not wish Sango to leave his side, he decided to bring her back with him. He didn't care what Reinkotsu and Jakotsu had to say about it.

When they got back to the cave, Sango screamed. They saw Jakotsu lying there. He was dead. It looked as though the jewel shard was pulled out of his neck. Reinkotsu, however, was nowhere in sight. "Reinkotsu," Bankotsu stated. "Huh," Sango said looking confused. "He did this to Jakotsu," Bankotsu told Sango. Bankotsu saw Banryu in the back and grabbed it with one hand. "Sango, stay here," Bankotsu told her. "I'm not staying here," Sango said as she grabbed her boomerang bone. "All right," he said withh a smirk. "It's your funeral." He didn't want to continue to argue with her. Bankotsu was really in any sate to worry about anything but avenging Jakotsu's death.

"Come on we have to hurry," Bankotsu said as he began to run. "Kirara," Sango called out. Bankotsu loooked back and remembered the two tailed cat. They could definately get their faster with Kirara's help. "Where do you think he went?" Sango asked him. "Jakotsu's blood was still wet," Bankotsu explained. "He is probably still in the forest somewhere." Sango looked at Bankotsu who seemed to be deep in thought. She was curious what Bankotsu was planning on doing about Reinkotsu. She knew for a fact that Reinkotsu was not going to live much longer...

Finally they saw a guy running through a bunch of trees. From what they saw, he was bold and had a kimono and armor on that looked exactly like Reinkotsu's. "There he is," Bankotsu pointed out. "Kirara, go down next to that guy," Sangp intructed Kirara. Kirara eased herself down. Bankotsu jumped off and pulled Banryu next to Reinkotsu's neck. "Hello, big brother," Reinkotsu said with a smirk. "I see you still have that girl with you." Bankotsu looked at him. "Why would you kill Jakotsu just for a chance to get his jewel shard out of his neck?" he asked Reinkotsu. "Because I'm sick of you always getting the jewel shards," he stated. "You still have less jewel shards then myself," said Bankotsu with a smirk. "I'll show you that jewel shards have nothing to do with my power." Sango looked at them. "Stay out of this one, okay Sango," Bankotsu told her. Sango nodded. It was Bankotsu's fight. She went back on Kirara and watched.

Reinkotsu tried to hit Bankotsu with his flames, but Bankotsu quickly dodged it on the spot. "What's up with that, Reinkotsu?" said Bankotsu laughing at him. "Your aim sucks." Reinkotsu panicked. Bankotsu was getting closer to him everytime he tried to hit him with his flames. Bankotsu got close to him and punched him with all of his strength. This caused Reinkotsu to fall over. Bankotsu then smirked at him. "I didn't even have to use Banryu," he stated. "This is what you get for betraying your friends, Reinkotsu." Bankotsu then leaned in and took his jewel shards. "Are you okay, Bankotsu?" asked Sango curiously. "Yeah, didn't even cut me," Bankotsu bragged. "That's not what I mean...you are all alone now," she said in a sad voice. "So?" said Bankotsu as he put the jewel shards in his neck. "I'm not alone. You are with me." Sango looked at him intensely. She began to blush uncontrollably. Was she falling for him? Bankotsu couldn't believe what he had said. Maybe he was going soft. But maybe, he didn't care. Was he falling for her?

* * *

How interesting, huh...tell me what you guys think, okay. I gotta know...


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, next chapter...

* * *

**Chap. 12 Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo decided to finally continue their search for Naraku. They also decided to look for the jewel shards as well. Meanwhile, Bankotsu and Sango were traveling as well. Sometimes they would travel on foot or on Kirara. They were looking for Naraku as well. This was because Bankotsu decided he wanted to live his own life. Also, Sango still wanted to avenge her people and bring Kohaku back to normal. She had not told Bankotsu about Kohaku. She didn't even tell him why she persued Naraku. She would tell him if he asked.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard!" Kagome screamed. "Where?" Inuyasha questioned. "Over in that forest over there...there's quite a few of them too," Kagome responded. "Hey Miroku, it looks as though you are gonna see Sango soon. I can smell Bankotsu's scent," Inuyasha said. Miroku looked down, looking pathetic. "INUYASHA," Kagome screamed. However they were in a hurry and didn't need to sit around arguing all day. So Kagome got on Inuyasha and him and Miroku began to run. Miroku couldn't help, but think about what they were going to see when they got there.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu and Sango were talking as they walked. "Hey, Sango, you never did tell me why you were after Naraku," Bankotsu said. Sango looked at him. "I'm sorry its kind of hard to talk about it," Sango said sadly. "I know...Naraku told me...he told me...everything," Bankotsu said sadly. "Oh then you know...about Kohaku," Sango said with a tear. She was crying. "Sango..." Bankotsu whispered. Sango just looked up at him. Bankotsu leaned very close to her. Then he slowly puckered his lips. "What are you doing," Sango said. "Expressing my emotions...for the first time," Bankotsu responded. "Huh," Sango questioned. He leaned in closer and then pecked her on her lips. Bankotsu wanted to do more, but wasn't sure how Sango would feel. Sango wanted more, but wasn't sure what Bankotsu wanted.

Just then, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo came. "Heh, funny Bankotsu. You, the Leader of the Band of Seven, expressing your emotions," Inuyasha joked. Kagome looked happy, but at the same time she was trying to hide it for Miroku's sake. Miroku just stood there. He could not say anything. He couldn't. Bankotsu looked at him the most. Shippo once again, did not know what to about the situation. It seemed too advanced for him. "Hey, monk, say something," Bankotsu teased. Miroku remained silent. "Bankotsu, don't," Sango said. Miroku walked away from the scene not wanting to have them see his tears. Bankotsu followed. "Your not getting off that easily," he said.

This left Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo in an awkard possition. "Hm, come on Kagome we have to go find Miroku," Inuyasha said to Kagome in an attempt to completely ignore Sango's presence. "Could we at least stay here and talk to Sango. I think we should hear her explaination," responded Kagome. She really wanted to know what was up with Sango and Bankotsu kissing like that. "Why talk to our enemy?" Inuyasha asked Kagome loudly. "Since when did I become your enemy?" asked Sango curiously. "Since the moment you let your lips touch his," Inuyasha said. "I hope you enjoyed that Sango, because I am never gonna say more than two words to you from now on," Sango looked at him. "I don't care, Inuyasha," Sango said and she turned around not to face him.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was chasing Miroku down. Finally, Bankotsu jumped over Miroku and Miroku had nowhere else to go. "Finally, I caught up to you," Bankotsu said to Miroku. "What is it?" Miroku said sounding irritated. "Why do you treat Sango like that, exactly?" Bankotsu questioned him. "I don't really know. It's hard to break old habits," Miroku told him. "Hm," said a voice from behind. "Heh, Naraku's here," Bankotsu said with a smirk as he readied Banryu for battle. Miroku readied his suitras as usual. "I don't really like you Bankotsu, but we'll have to battle together," Miroku told him. "I agree," said Bankotsu. "There is no need for a battle, I only came to do one thing," said Naraku. "And its actually me." Naraku snickered. This was no demon puppet. "What are you doing here, Naraku?" questioned Miroku. "Only to do two things...to see if Bankotsu has softened up and it turns out he has...he'll be easy to deal with later...I also came to..." Naraku trailed off. "Just watch." This made Bankotsu and Miroku jumpy. Suddenly Miroku screamed in pain. He undid the beads that held the wind tunnel sealed up. It was spreading. He was going to die. It was all over. "Bankotsu, I haven't much time..." said Miroku in a hurry. "What do you-" Miroku cut Bankotsu off. "I need you to take care of Sango in my place. She loves you, goodbye Bankotsu." Bankotsu stood in shock while Naraku's laugh disappeared. He was gone from the scene. "Monk, I'll defeat Naraku to avenge your death..you can count on that," said Bankotsu. "Thanks," said Miroku. "Now flee or you'll get dragged in too." Bankotsu nodded and left.

Bankotsu walked back to where Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were. He was afraid about what Sango would do. He wondered if Inuyasha and his friends would blame him for what had happened to Miroku. "Where's Miroku," said Inuyasha pointing Tetsusaiga at Bankotsu. "I'm sorry...Naraku showed up and he...made the wind tunnel spread," said Bankotsu sadly. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo began to cry sad tears of pain. It was awful. Inuyasha was about to shed a tear as well. He put Tetsusaiga away. "Oh, I see," he said sadly. Sango couldn't take it. She ran off. Bankotsu followed her. Something bad could easily happen to her. He wasn't going to let Sango get hurt if he could control it.

* * *

I'm so sorry, three deaths in a row...I hope you guys are okay. I didn't mean for it to sound so cruel. Please tell me what you thought. I wasn't going to originally kill Miroku off.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, Last time, Miroku's wind tunnel grew and swallowed him up...next, Sango ran off...so what will happen now? Just read.

* * *

**Chap. 13 Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Sango was deeply upset about what happened to MIroku. The last thing that Miroku saw of her was her kissing Bankotsu. She was definately the worst person out there. She would never forgive herself for what had happened. She would never stop running. Meanwhile, Bankotsu was looking for her. Banryu at his side prepared for battle. He was very worried about her. He hoped that she was okay. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Naraku closely followed Sango. She was so upset that she didn't even notice that Naraku was tailing her. Naraku was going to do something unbelieveably cruel to Bankotsu. Naraku smiled at the thought. Sango was in so much pain right now. Naraku had prepared everything for this moment. Sango was leaning on a tree crying while Naraku was on the other side. He grabbed her with one had and used the other so she couldn't scream. Sango couldn't move. Naraku. Why hadn't she caught on sooner. Why was she so careless. He took advantage of her sadness as well. Bankotsu would have to rescue her. Naraku took her back to his manor. He left a note with Kirara because he wished to leave a note and wasn't about to bring that two tailed cat. This note was meant for Bankotsu.

Bankotsu continued his search for Sango. Where could she have gone? She was saddened deeply by Miroku's death, but she couldn't have gotten too far, could she? He was growing immensely worried. Just then he heard Kirara's meow. Kirara had a note in her mouth. He grabbed it and began to read. _Bankotsu, I am sure you are wondering where your beloved Sango is. Yes, I am aware that you have gone soft. And care very deeply about her. I have captured her. In order to find her, you'll have to come to my manor. I trust you can find it. The Saimyosho will help you find the manor. Take this two tailed cat and tail them. They'll lead you here. You might want to hurry as well. I do strange things with prisoners on occasion. Sincerely, Naraku. _After he had finished reading the letter, he crumpled it up. "Kirara, transform. We gotta go find Sango," he said. He wasn't going to let Naraku do this to her. Bankotsu knew it was a trap. However, he couldn't just let Sango die over there.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had no idea what was happening. They were still moaning over Miroku's death. What were they gonna do without him? It was a major blow for them. They couldn't believe that he was dead. After all they had been through. His death was very hard to accept. Kagome decided that she would go back to her own time for a while to help her ease the pain. This left Inuyasha and Shippo alone. Inuyasha couldn't thelp wondering what was going on with Sango. He promised himself he would never think about her again, but he was worried about her. Sanog was his frine after all. He couldn't just forget about her. He decided he would follow Bankotsu's scent to find Sango. Shippo was instructed to stay put.

* * *

Sorry about the length. I realize it was very short, but I want you guys to want to continue. What do you guys think Naraku meant when he said "I do strange things wiht my prisoners on occasion" heh. I wonder if you can guess what's gonna happen next. Okay, tell me what you guys thought. See you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but I really want this chapter to be something remembered.

* * *

**Chap. 14: Bankotsu and Sango love Story**

Bankotsu was really worried as he rode Kirara all the way to Naraku's castle. Who knows what Naraku could be doing to Sango as he rode Kirara. She could be in real danger at this very moment and there is nothing he could do at this moment in time. Sango was already recovering from emotional blows from Miroku's tragic death. It sounded like this stage was set in the very beginning for a chance for Naraku to kill Bankotsu. Knowing that he kidnapped Sango in an attempt to kill him, he still went. He most truly love her then. He never wanted to part with her after this ordeal is finished. Somebody would die today and it sure as hell was not going to be him or Sango.

Naraku, meanwhile, had Sango exactly where he wanted her. She was chained up with a Shikon Jewel Shard embedded in her neck. She was his slave at this point. Sango had no control over her own body. She could definately be abused by Naraku's hand. Before that even happened though, Sango got a glimpse of Kohaku which killed her. He was merely a puppet made to do Naraku's bidding. This hurt her very deeply. She was unconcious as Naraku used her poison powder against herself. Sango could not help, but do exactly as he comanded her too. He could possess her to kill Bankotsu if he wanted. He could possess her to have sex with him if he wanted to. He could have her kill Inuyasha, Kagome, or Shippo if he wanted to. It would be so easy for him to manipulate her into doing something she did not have a desire to do whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, while still in shock about Miroku's death, were curious what happened to Sango and Bankotsu at this point. It was confusing. Where did they go? What's happening? Inuyasha was confused. He had, for a short succession smelled Naraku's scent and felt his aura. However he wasn't sure at all if that's what it was. "Kagome, I scensed Naraku aura and I smelled his scent," Inuyasha told the young priestess. "Naraku..." she said absentmindedly. After all the distruction Naraku had caused them there was a chance that they could finally put an end to Naraku and his evil ways. They were not going to waste it. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder and they were off.

Bankotsu was finally approaching Naraku's manor. Once he was there he could finally rescue Sango and maybe even put an end to Naraku for putting him through this. He had no idea what lay ahead. This was mostily due to the fact that Bankotsu still thought this was all a complete set up. Anything could happen while he was there. It could be really dangerous for him to have come her. Kirara was ready to back up Bankotsu. She didn't fully trust him, but she could not just sit around and let her mistress die like that.

Banikotsu entered the manor and saw the worst possible scene in the entire world. Luckily, Banktosu got there on just the right moment before something more happen. He and Sango were both fortunate for that. Naraku was tongue kissing Sango while Sango just sat there letting him. It seemed like Naraku was planning on going further. He would probably burden Sango with his child if Bankotsu didn't come at that very moment. "S-Sango," Bankotsu stuttered unsure of what to think at this point in time. He couldn't believe what he just saw Sango do, but he didn't believe it. Sango would never do that after everyhting Naraku did to her. It was completely impossible. Why would she? Then it hit him. Maybe she was possessed like Kohaku. A Jewel Shard would most likely be the case.

"Naraku..." Bankotsu said with an angry tone. "you will not get away with this, I will tear you limb from limb." Naraku just smirked. "I have given you a chance at a second life. Why would you kill me of all poeple?" Naraku questioned. "Because you messed with Sango knowing I would come to rescue her. I will kill you," Bankotsu responded to Naraku. "I don't think I will wait around for you to kill me," Naraku smirked. "Sango, why don't you finish Bankotsu off and come back with me, I will be waiting for you." Bankotsu was highly irritated by this. "So this is it all along, you would have her fight me knowing I would fight back huh," said Bankotsu. "Correct," Naraku said as he fled. He also knew that Inuyasha would be there shortly to fight him. He would send a demon puppet to them while Bankotsu will be killed by Sango's hand.

* * *

Okay peoples, I really am sorry about the delay. Damn school should burn to the ground forever!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...lol Just Kidding, or am I?? Anyways tell me what you guys thought. Once again, I apologize!!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright...once again sorry for the delay...school is the worst...plus I was busy all weekend...hehehehehe...sorry...I know I keep doing this, but I warn you, it shall keep happening...anyways...Sango is left to fight Bankotsu while she is possessed by a jewel shard while Naraku will leave behind a demon puppet to take care of Inuyasha and Kagome. Ready, set, ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

**Chap. 15: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

Bankotsu merely stared at Sango. Sango looked almost completely normal in her slayer uniform. There was one difference while she was possessed by Naraku's impure shikon jewel shard. Her eyes were completely red with rage. Sango was prepared to fight Bankotsu at the cost of her own life. Bankotsu refused to kill her. It was amazing because he never wished to harm Sango as he did with one thousand men. He would never dream of hurting her. Sango was fighting with all her might against the shikon jewel shard's impurity. She could not let it overtake her. She would never let that happen. She mustn't.

Meanwhile, Naraku was fleeing for his life as usual. Inuyasha and Kagome almost caught up to him. "NARAKU," screamed Inuyasha. "Ah, Inuyasha, your enemy Bankotsu will be killed soon enough by Sango. I must be on my way though...here's a gift," Naraku smirked evilly as he tossed the demon puppet out to them to fight. "GRRR...another damned demon puppet," Inuyasha growled. He was annoyed by these things, but not as annoyed as he was with Naraku always running away. This demon puppet looked tougher then the usual ones. However, it should be easily killed with one swipe of the Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" screamed Inuyasha at the top of his lungs while unleashing the wind scar. The demon puppet dodged the wind scar and throw Kagome to the ground. "KAGOME," screamed Inuyasha as he dug his sword through the heart of the puppet, thus killing it.

Bankotsu, meanwhile, could not fight back against Sango. "Damn Naraku you will pay for this!" Bankotsu said angrily. "HIRAKOTSU," screamed Sango as she fired the giant boomerang at Bankotsu. The only thing that Bankotsu could do at this point was hit her once and make her unconcious and find that young priestess that travels with Inuyasha and get her to purify and remove the jewel shard. Using this stragety would most likely get Sango back to normal. Bankotsu then put down Banryu and punched her in the cheek and he hated himself for it, but then picked the unconcious Sango up and carry her to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

Fortunately for Bankotsu, Inuyasha and Kagome were right outside Naraku's abandoned manor. "Bankotsu..." said Inuyasha furiously as he saw Sango unconcious in his arms. "Priestess, remove the jewel shard from her neck. Kagome then noticed the shard and puriftyed it with her touch and removed it from Sango who flinched, but remained unconcious and alive. "Well, at least we got another sacred jewel shard Kagome," said Inuyasha happily. "yeah, is Sango alright?" Kagome questioned Bankotsu. "Yes, she is just unconcious, but that was because I punched her to bring her to you to purify the jewel," Bankotsu informed them. "Oh, okay," Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kaogme allowed Bankotsu to carry Sango all the way back to Keade's village where she would get help and then Bankotsu and her woudl be off somewhere else. Bankotsu watched carefully over Sango while Kagome and Inuyasha were talking outside. "Inuyasha, if you ask me, i think we should let Bankotsu join us in our journey," Kagome suggested. "I think that is an awful idea, Kagome," Inuyasha told her. "Not only is the guy a mercenary, but he also wants nothing but to murder me." Kagome sighed. "Well, I think we should at least give him a chance," said Kaogme. "hmph...we'll see," said Inuyasha very unsure of what he wanted to do.

Bankotsu would not leave Sango's side. Not even for a minute. It was his fault after all that she was unconcisious to begin with, but she woudl be okay in a bit. "B-Bankotsu?" Sango said when she regained conciousness. Bankotsu immediately hugged her. "Thank goodness your okay, Never leave me again, okay, I was worried sick about you," said Bankotsu worriedly. "...thanks Bankotsu...for everything," said Sango gratefully. "...I love you," was the last thing she said to him, but he didn't hear her...all he did was hug her...and everything was okay.

* * *

Now I know that was very out of character, but it made for a good scene didn't it. It was so cute wasnt' it. It makes you think that the wait I gave you was worth it, right, RIGHT? Please tell me what you think please.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so it's been a while since I really updated this story. I fear that I will mess this story up big time if I keep updating. I almost want to leave it alone. Unfortunately, I feel like I can do so much with it. Please comment so I don't feel like I'm wasting my time or nothing, okay? Anyway, here it goes...

* * *

**Chap. 16: Bankotsu and Sango Love Story**

That night, Bankotsu struggled to find sleep. Not only was he cradling a young woman in his arms, which was rare for him, but he wasn't trying anything with her, yet. His desire to was immense. There was also the factor that one of his arch nemesis, Inuyasha was in the room, right across from him as a matter of fact, and he wasn't murdering him with Banryu. He was really confused by this. After all, Inuyasha killed at least half of his friends. Why not kill him? He deserved it.

At this thought, he looked down at Sango who was in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to cause this woman anymore harm than he had. After all, it was because of him that she got possessed by Naraku and forced to fight him. All the same, he couldn't just forgive Inuyasha for the trouble he's caused him. Or could he...

There was also the factor of the sacred jewel shard in his neck. He knew full well that there was no future for him and Sango. The jewel shard would surely be removed to make the Shikon Jewel shard whole. He would have to die. It was inevitable. How was he supposed to find peace in the netherworld if Sango was crying over his, as well as the monk's, death. It really was cruel. Why did he have to get himself into this mess?

There was also Kagome's words from this evening etched in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why don't you come with us. You have the same goal as us. Aren't you trying to kill Naraku so that you won't have to worry about taking orders?" Kagome asked. "Hmph. That's not why I want to kill Naraku," Bankotsu told her._

"_Ha...you just admitted that you want to kill Naraku. We have the same goal. Please come with us," Kagome told him. "Kagome you-" Inuyasha started._

"_SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. And with a thud, Inuyasha was on the ground. "Huh, it seems my presence isn't wanted with everyone here. Plus there is still the factor that I will kill Inuyasha. Let me think about this," Bankotsu told her. "Bankotsu, we will be leaving tomorrow. Let us know in the morning," Kagome instructed._

_Inuyasha sighed. How come he was never involved in any of the decisions?_

_**End of Flashback**_

That settled it. He would have to leave. Sango was already extremely distraught thanks to him. He couldn't very well stay here and cause her more harm when he finally did get killed in order to make the jewel shard whole. Her brother, Kohaku was to also suffer the same fate as him. When that happened, she would surely be sad. He couldn't let his death affect her the same way. Why didn't he think of these things before he started to love Sango?

Regardless of his feelings, he would have to leave this place. He would kill Naraku by himself and if he survived, he would try to see Sango one more time before he would die. It's far better that she not see him once he was dead.

Bankotsu then began to pack his things. He was careful not to wake Sango or anyone else as he carefully got himself up. He didn't have many possessions with him other than Banryu so this task was extremely simple. He grabbed the Halberd with one hand and began to walk towards the door.

As soon as he was out of the hut, Sango opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and Bankotsu was nowhere to be seen. She also left the hut and found Bankotsu walking away. She raced after him.

"Bankotsu!" Sango exclaimed. Bankotsu looked behind him and saw her tailing him. "Oh crap," Bankotsu thought. He wanted to run away from her. Get as far away from her as possible. However, his feet didn't seem to be cooperating.

Sango caught up to him extremely fast. "B-Bankotsu," Sango said trying to catch her breath. "What do you think your doing?"

Bankotsu sighed. "I was running away," he said truthfully. "Why?" Sango questioned, extremely frustrated with the man before her. "Because-" Bankotsu hesitated. Should he tell her the truth? That he doesn't want to hurt her. He may have fallen for her, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I want to kill Inuyasha," Bankotsu lied. "Liar," Sango said simply. "It's the truth!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "I don't buy that. Not even for a minute," Sango told him. Bankotsu sighed. "Believe me or not, that's the reason I'm leaving," Bankotsu told her.

"Fine, then let me come with you," Sango responded. "NO!" Bankotsu exclaimed loudly. He hoped he didn't wake anyone else up. Sango was bad enough. If Inuyasha or Kagome were to hear this, it would be extremely annoying.

"Why? If it's only Inuyasha your worried about, wouldn't it be better to have me around to restrain you from doing so. I also know that you want to kill Naraku. That is my goal as well. We could help each other out. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you as much," As Sango said the last part, she blushed a little.

"Oh all right, damn," Bankotsu said. "I'm going off to kill Naraku for you. I want to leave so that you don't have to watch me die once it becomes necessary for the Shikon Jewel to be whole once more. Damn you, Sango!'

Sango smiled for a moment. She loved how she could get Bankotsu to admit to his emotions like that. She knew that he wasn't accustomed to saying what was on his mind due to the fact that his traveling companions were all male.

"Bankotsu," Sango started. "I am quite aware that your life is sustained by a fragment of the Jewel, but I have not left you side once. I don't want to be away from you. Kohaku has a similar fate. I want to be there for him as well. Unfortunately, I can't due to Naraku controlling him."

Suddenly, it made sense to Bankotsu. Sango was after Naraku because of her younger brother. The boy was, after all, her only family. Of course she wanted to rescue him from Naraku's grasp. Bankotsu decided he would assist her.

"I know your second chance at life is only possible because of the Jewel, but what if there was something else that would give you another chance at life. Something that will last you until you die of natural causes. I could help you find this. If you'll let me. I know it's crazy, but I need to find the same thing in order to save Kohaku," Sango told him.

Bankotsu didn't have anything to say to that. "Keh, fine. It's your life. It's not my fault if you waste it," Bankotsu told her. Sango smiled. She knew Bankotsu cared deeply for her. He did care if she wasted it.

Sango then went back into the hut, grabbed her possessions. Soon, Bankotsu and Sango were on the back of Kirara and gliding gently in the sky. They would find and kill Naraku. Together.

Neither Bankotsu or Sango was aware that Naraku was watching them with the help of Kanna's mirror. "Hmm...Bankotsu, you fool. Falling in love knowing full well your mission was to kill Inuyasha. I have no further use for you know. So how shall I kill you?" Naraku thought to himself.

* * *

Oooo...Cliffie. I'm sorry I did that, but I have so many ideas coming to my head all at once. I have no idea what's going to happen next. And I also feel better that all of my stories are at least somewhat up to date. I've also discovered that many Ban/San authors have stopped updating their fine works of art. That depresses me. So if you have anything to add to the Ban/San fanfic world. Please, for my sanity, do so. Happy Halloween people! Oh and don't forget to comment. I need opinons!


	17. Message to all of my readers

Message to all of my readers:

Hi,

I'm so sorry to all of you from the bottom of my heart. I had honestly given up on all these stories a long time ago because I was under the impression that nobody actually read/cared if I updated. I recently signed in to my fanfiction account to see that I was wrong. People actually do care about them and I will update them the moment I get a chance to! That is a promise! Please forgive me!


End file.
